


normal problems

by timeinthetardis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan wedding, F/M, Fluff, quiet conversations late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeinthetardis/pseuds/timeinthetardis
Summary: Emma and Killian discuss her nervousness about their upcoming wedding.---“If you were thinking any louder, the neighbors would be coming over to complain,” Killian says dryly, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. “What’s wrong?”





	normal problems

Emma can’t sleep.

She’s tucked up against Killian in their usual tangle of limbs, listening to the steady sound of his breathing. The house is quiet, without even the usual creaks and groans of the boards settling to distract her; outside, the faint breeze is barely enough to stir the branches of the trees she can see through the window. It should be peaceful- it _is_ peaceful- but the ball of anxiety in her stomach only tightens, because _what if_ -?

“Emma,” Killian says softly, his voice bringing her out of her reverie, “what is it?”

 “I thought you were asleep.” Tipping her head up, she meets his gaze, unable to keep a smile from tugging at her lips as he smothers a yawn.

“If you were thinking any louder, the neighbors would be coming over to complain,” he says dryly, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. “What’s wrong?”

She sighs, toying with the neck of his shirt. “You’re not going to like it.”

“Out with it, Swan.”

“It’s…well.” Shifting slightly, she props her chin on his chest, letting her arm slide low around his waist. “It’s the wedding.”

“Do you have- what did Henry say?” He frowns. “Cold feet?"

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she murmurs, already moving to kiss him. His lips are warm against hers, and for a moment she forgets all about the wedding, losing herself in the feel of him, solid and strong and _here_. Pulling away reluctantly, she smiles down at him. “The only part of all this that I’m sure about is you.”

“This isn’t about the flowers, is it?” he asks. Even in the dim light of their bedroom, the only illumination coming from the moon streaming through the windows, his eyes look almost shockingly blue. “Because I love you, and I will always fight at your side, but I don’t know that it’s worth going another round with your mother over the-”

“It’s not the flowers.” She grimaces, shaking her head as she remembers that particular battle. “The flowers are fine. Mom was almost calm when got back to the loft, and Dad even apologized to Granny today. The caterers are booked, the fairies are handling security, and everything- everything is right on track.” 

“Aye, and that’s all good.” He reaches over to tug the ends of her hair, coiling the strands gently around his fingers. “But something is bothering you.”

“It’s just…” she says, hesitating for a long moment. Glancing down, she fidgets with her ring, twisting the band back and forth.

He stops playing with her hair, his hand landing on hers. “Emma.”

“Don’t you think everything is going a little _too_ well?” she blurts out, stumbling over her words. Killian tilts his head slightly, opening his mouth to speak, but she plunges on. “I mean, it hasn’t been _completely_ smooth sailing, with my parents being…well, my parents, and Granny banning us from the diner, and the whole issue with the cake-” He snorts, and she can’t help pausing to grin, in spite of the nerves coiling low in her stomach. “But those aren’t the types of problems we usually have, those are normal problems. They’re the kinds of problems that we’d be having even if we weren’t living in a weird magical town full of storybook characters.”

“The fact that they’re normal problems doesn’t mean you can’t worry about them, love.”

“What if they don’t stay normal, though?” She bites her lip. “My family doesn’t have the best luck with big events. Remember when Neal was born, and we were trying to stop Zelena from kidnapping him? Remember that big naming ceremony my parents tried to have, before we went back in time?”

“I’m not likely to forget it,” he mutters. “Your first royal ball was rather memorable.”

“And look at my parents! Their wedding was interrupted by Regina. I just want this one day to be…” Emma pauses again, feeling her cheeks heat up as she looks away from Killian’s gaze.

His fingers slide under her chin, tilting her face upward until he can meet her eyes. “To be what, love?”

“Perfect.” She sighs, covering her face with her hands. “Oh my god, that sounds so cheesy when I say it out loud.”

“Far from it.” He runs his hook gently down her spine, the metal cool against her skin. “I doubt anyone would fault you for wanting the day to go well.”

“I feel like we’re being lulled into a false sense of security,” she mumbles. “Like everything is going to be normal until someone bursts into song, or a bunch of flying monkeys pop out from under the chairs.”

“You were quite fond of flying monkeys at one time,” he teases, and she lowers her hands, narrowing her eyes at him. “But,” he continues, reaching up to cup her cheek in his palm, “I understand your fears, love. Perhaps you’re right, and we’ll end up fighting all manner of monsters before the day is over. But think about the one similarity between those events you mentioned.”

“They were all interrupted by an evil scheme?” She raises an eyebrow at him. 

“No. Well, yes, but they continued on each time, in spite of the interruptions,” he says. “Your parents were married, your brother was rescued, and after our little adventure, you still arrived in time to hear the naming ceremony.” He sweeps his thumb gently across her skin. “Believe me, it would take far more than a few flying monkeys or evil fairies to keep me from marrying you.”

She smiles. “Yeah?”

“Emma Swan, there is nothing in this realm or any other that can stop me, if you want me.”

“I love you.” Emma leans down to kiss him, feeling the knot of nerves in her stomach slowly begin to unspool.

“And besides all that,” he says, when they finally part, “Your mother has planned this down to the second. If anything should interrupt, I feel certain that her wrath would be formidable.”

“That reminds me.” She rolls off of him, cuddling back against his side and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “My parents want us to meet them at Granny’s in the morning. Something about the music, I think?”

He groans. “We could still elope, you know. The Jolly Roger waits in the harbor, and I feel that Henry would be quite sympathetic to our plight.”

“Don’t tempt me."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to stay updated on my writing (or join the fun of constant CS blogging), please feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://in-each-place-and-forever.tumblr.com) and/or my [writing tumblr](http://distinct-elements-of-speech.tumblr.com/).


End file.
